Beneath the Willow Tree
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: After a fight with Stefan, Damon sits under a willow tree-his favorite place to think... Bonnie goes to comfort him... and you have to read to see what happens lol R&R


**AN: okay so yet another one shot… I am buying time and hoping that something comes to me to start the next chapter of surrender of the heart… once I get that first sentence down the rest will come to me lol but I promise I will write it today! So be on the look out =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little story…<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon sat under the large willow tree, that stood on the property of Mrs. Flowers boarding house.<p>

It was his favorite place to think, and that's what he needed to do after the fight he had just gotten into with his little brother.

It almost seemed as if it was its own world, with its long graceful branches that swept down to the earth-like a curtain of protection from the harsh outside world.

"Damon?" Bonnie's voice rang out as she stepped through the curtain of branches-through his curtain of protection, and into his world.

He stayed put and kept silent as she sat down beside him.

"I saw you come out here after… well you know-your fight with Stefan. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He still remained silent so she continued on.

"Well are you? Alright I mean?"

"You really care for my well being?" He arched a brow as he looked at her, finding only sincerity in her big brown eyes.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

"You shouldn't you know… no one else does really."

She looked up at him-surprised by the hopelessness that was so evident in his tone.

"You're wrong."

"Oh? Tell me then, what makes you think that any of them give a damn about me?"

He looked to the ground, ashamed that he was letting his emotions get the better of him.

She took his hand in hers, willing him to look at her as she spoke.

"I know that despite your disputes, Stefan will always love you and always has. I know that Elena loves you but struggles to distinguish in what way she loves you. I know that Meredith has great respect

for you-I see it in her eyes…and Matt- well how about we just leave him out. I am not sure what goes through that head of his."

Damon chuckled at that last remark… he knew exactly what went through Mutts head but he wasn't about to tell Bonnie.

"You don't want to know."

It was her turn to laugh now.

They fell silent for a moment.

"You forgot about one person little bird. How is it that you feel?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Sadness seemed to fill her eyes at his question but a small smile played on her lips.

"You know I will always … care for you no matter what happens."

She wanted to confess her love for him right then and there, but she wasn't sure if her heart could take the rejection that would surely come.

He merely nodded as he processed her words.

"I'm jealous… of Stefan." He looked at her and was baffled by the fact that she didn't seem the least bit surprised at his confession.

"I know… Well who knows maybe Elena will come to find that it's you she wants and you can finally have your happiness." She said as she stood up and turned to leave.

Her words weren't bitter, bitter was just something that Bonnie could never pull off.

But still he knew that they were laced with hurt, and she was so selfless she would sacrifice her own happiness for those around her.

But she had misunderstood what he was trying to say and he knew he had to fix it.

He stopped her snaring her wrist with his hand, and pulling her back to him.

She collided into his hard chest, and her eyes widened in surprise.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"I don't want Elena. I was trying to say that I am jealous of what Stefan has with Elena, not jealous that he has Elena… Forgive me I have been so blinded by getting back at my brother I failed to see that I

could have what he has all along. I failed to see that I could have a caring, sweet, and brave woman to hold and to love… I could have… you."

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes you. Bonnie I love you."

Her face lit up with pure joy at his words.

"It's always been you… it just took me a-"

She cut him off with a sweet kiss, beneath the willow tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so just a little something that had to be written… hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it… well R&amp;R =)<strong>


End file.
